before we said goodbye
by terror of russia
Summary: warning character death. Where Snape and James ever in love? sorry if the summary is bad please review.


"mes…ames….James!  
Wake up! Wake up before you make us late to class!"

"Hmm... Snape?"

"Yes it's me you idiot who else would it be? Now get up!"

"Why?"

"Because today we have wizardry school. Now get up!"

"Really?!" (James frantically gets up trying to put on his uniform and grabs his  
and Snapes books and hands Snape his books)

"I hope you don't blame me for this later Snape…."

"Oh I blame you so don't even try to talk your out of this one Potter."

"Aw come on…I'll but you lunch if you forgive me."

"Don't aw come on me I'll buy you lunch you always say that and then never get  
me the lunch you promise"

"Can't blame me for trying!"(James runs ahead to class)

"Potter wait up!"(Snape runs after James)

(After class)

"We got yelled at again since you didn't wake up this morning on time James."

"Aw come on! I already said I was sorry Snape."

"Well guess what Potter sorry doesn't fix it!"

"Wow look at her she seems so beautiful and pretty"

(Snape looks over and sees Lilly)

"I don't see what's so pretty about her." Snape says with a stubborn /jealous  
tone.

"If I didn't think correctly I'd think you were jealous."

"Jealous of you? Ha! Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Don't know I just figured."

"Remember you don't really think correctly about me."

"Good point your sort of mystery."

("And hopefully I'll stay one to him")

"Snape you listening!?"

"What? Sorry I was thinking"

"I was saying that our professor was being tough on us today in potion class."

"Maybe it was because you weren't listening to the lecture he was giving and  
instead talking to Sirius"

"I can't help it he's my buddy I like talking to him"

"Yeah I noticed James you like talking  
to everybody you meet even if you don't know them"

"Hey Lilly! Want to go to lunch with me and Snape?!"

"No thank you James but it's nice for you to offer. See you later Snape."

"See you later."

"What do you think we have for lunch today?"

"Probably the usual lunch they always have."

"Great I'm getting tired of turkey I mean I know it's good for us but can't we  
ever have ham or beef?"

"They want us to stay alive not die from a heart failure."

(Later on that night when both Snape and James go to sleep in their dorm rooms)

"Hm? What's this heavy weight that's on my stomach?"

(James opens his eyes to see Snape on top of him)

"Snape?! What're you doing!?"

(Snape leans down and kisses James)

(James looks shocked up at Snape and breaks off the kiss)

"Snape? What're you doing?"

"…."

"Snape your asleep aren't you?"

(Snape takes James hand and presses against it with his hand)

"Yep your asleep. Now get off before you do something you'll regret from  
unconsciousness"

(Snape kisses James again but James  
pushes Snape away)

"Snape wake up!"

(Snape falls asleep on James)

"Oh great he's not going to be happy about this in the morning"

(The next day Snape wakes up)

"Hm? What's so warm?"

(Snape sits up and looks over to where the warmth is coming from)

"Potter" Snape says in a frustrated voice but James doesn't wake up

"Potter!"

(Snape shoves James off of the bed)

"What the heck did you do to me last night?!"

"Me?! You're the one that got on top of me and kissed me!"

(Snape blushes and gets out of the bed)

"We're never going to talk about this again."

"Agreed."

(James blushes gets his cloths on and heads to class)

(Later on that day)

"Snape we need to talk in private"

"Alright"

(Snape and James go outside

"Snape…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you"

"Ha-ha very funny stop joking you know I've never liked jokes you know this."

"I'm not joking Snape! I'm really in love with you!"

(Snape slaps James)

"Shut up! Just shut up! No one's ever loved me! And no one ever will!"

(Tears stream down Snapes face, Snape tries to run away but James catches him  
before he does)

"It's true I do love you I love you more than anything"

(James kisses Snape, Snape relaxes into the kiss)

"Is it ok if I fall in love with a Gryffindor?"

"It's ok. But we have to keep it a secret about this so other people from our  
groups don't find out."

"Alright"

"Hey Snape" girls shout out to Snape

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Can you come with us?"

"Um…Sure?"

(Snape follows the two girls)

"Ok you can come out now"

(Sirius comes out from the shadows)

"Snape… you dam gay bastard"

(Sirius punches Snape in the stomach and Snape falls to the ground)

"You put a love potion into James and he fell in love with you, you bastard"

"What?...I never did anything like that to him!"

"Yeah right you were just jealous of Lilly because he fell in love with her  
instead of you!"

(Snape gets kicked in the stomach and keeps getting beaten up and bruised until  
they all leave from getting tired of beating him)

(James finds Snape later on from another class.)

"Snape! Are you ok?!"

(Snape doesn't answer and James rushes to get him to the nurse room)

"How is he?"

(The nurse shakes her head and tells him how Snape became brain-dead because of  
the spinal trauma he faced)

"Do you want us to take him off the supports? It'll be less suffering for him  
in the end"

"Please do….."

(James cries and a few months later he goes to Snapes funeral)

"Goodbye my love"

(A few years pass)

"Hey Snape I'm going to be a dad! Lilly is giving birth to our son Harry watch  
over him if something bad ever happens to us…..but remember I'll always love  
you. Who knows I might see you soon as well I guess only fate will tell."


End file.
